


𝐂𝐋𝐎𝐂𝐊𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐊.

by timelessessence



Series: Time Tales Of The Master [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is a Peverell, Immortal Albus Dumbledore, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Powerful Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessessence/pseuds/timelessessence
Summary: Harry the master of death is sent back to a time where he can make a difference. Make a change. Save lives and fix the broken. The man makes use of this once in a lifetime chance to better the future.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: Time Tales Of The Master [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209983
Kudos: 39





	𝐂𝐋𝐎𝐂𝐊𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐊.

𝟏𝟗𝟑𝟖.

After each getting sorted into their respective houses, the first year Hogwarts students were all lead by prefects to their designated common rooms. The Slytherins were unsure what to expect when they entered their own but it certainly wasn't a large bird like serpent with lovely glowing lavender wings looming over them, with it's feathered tail swishing from side to side.

Each and every single one of them, apart from a obsidian eyed, raven haired boy were completely frozen in place. 

The prefect that had lead them in Virimus Malfoy smirked mirthfully as he and the upper years all headed towards their dorms. They all knew what was about to happen, and they were each as shocked as the first years when it happened to them.

Once the last of the upper years left the room the snake began to move much to the fear of many of the eleven year olds who were rapidly glancing at the door, just itching to flee. Slowly the giant bird like serpent, an occamy if many's guesses were right, began to gradually change size. Shrinking and changing color until.

A man, a tall handsome man with emerald green eyes, side wept and curly black hair and silky black robes now stood in the snake's place. Around his neck lay a beautiful locket. Slytherin's locket to be specific. Clasped to many of his fingers were golden rings, and bright upon his features was a wide smile.

"Welcome children to Slytherin, the best Hogwarts House." Eyes blinking rapidly, the children's mouths all dropped. "My name is Hadrian Thanatos Peverell, I'm your Head Of House and the defense against the dark arts teacher." Silence weighed heavily in the room as many turned to gawk at a preening boy, whose chest was practically puffed out in pride.

_Thomas Hades Peverell._

The name had caused many of the first years to gasp in shock when they'd had it, and many of them had looked at the boy in reverence. Peverell was one of the oldest Pureblood families after all, they were nobility. 

They thought the boy to be the only Peverell they'd get a chance to meet but no the was another. One who could apparently turn into a majestic being like an occamy. It was all so overwhelming. 

"Ah that's my son. Handsome young lad isn't he?" Thomas or Tom as he preferred to be called glared at his father who merely smirked. Many eyes were switching between the two, too many eleven year olds shocked into silence to say a word. 

"Now getting right back on track. I'll repeat myself and welcome you to Slytherin, the best Hogwarts House. It is here that you will be molded into cunning, charming and intelligent leaders. It is here that you will become superior to all those around you. It is here that your ambition will be groomed and improved so you may reach greatness." Hadrian rubbed his hands in glee.

"Failure in Slytherin is not an option, I was not kidding when I said this is the best house. We have not lost the House cup in eleven years nor have we lost the Quidditch cup either. It has become somewhat of a tradition and I implore you all to keep it that way. You will work hard and you will be dedicated. Nothing will be handed to you on a silver platter. You will sweat to succeed. You are not entitled to anything. That is a harsh truth that the world will lay heavily on your shoulders if you are not prepared." 

Hadrian folded his arms. "Many of you here a purebloods correct?" There were nods all around. "Raise your hand if you are a pureblood." Many hands enthusiastically went up. "Some of you here are halfbloods. Raise your hand if you are one." A few more hands went up. "And some of you here are muggleborn." Disgust flitted over the faces of many children.

"Raise your hands if you are muggleborns." Some more hands went up. Any pureblood standing near a muggleborn instantly moved away. A blond boy being the first. "Ah you sir, may I get your name?" The boy nodded.

"Abraxas Malfoy sir." 

"Ah Mr. Malfoy why did you move away from that boy?"

"He's a mudblood." Abraxas replied instantly, nose scrunched in disgust. "He's filth." The muggleborn's eyes hardened as he turned to look at the blond while Hadrian merely chuckled. "Oh and why do you say that he is filth."

"Because he is." Abraxas haughtily replied. "Everyone knows muggleborns will never be on the level of purebloods, they are weak and beneath us." Hadrian slowly nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy why do you believe muggleborns are weaker than you? Why do you believe they are beneath you?"

"Well father-"

"Why do you believe they are beneath you Mr. Malfoy, not your father, why do you believe that." The blond's brows furrowed as he frowned. After a moment he chose to remain silent.

"Ah you do not know I presume." Hadrian pulled out his wand. "You were about to tell me that your father told you that muggleborns are weak and beneath you correct?" Abraxas slowly nodded. "Did he give you anything to prove such a point? Or did he just tell you his opinion on the matter and you just instantly believed him." The blond once again chose to remain silent.

"You see that, is by far not how a Slytherin acts. Slytherins never ever take information at face value. Deceit, trickery, manipulation. These are things a Slytherin is well versed in and these are things that they all know to look out for. When someone gives them information thy check it's credibility, they do not just accept it and sit idly by believing in the flawed views of another. Slytherins seek out truth so they can bend it to their benefit. So they will not be turned into fools." Tapping his wand on his palm Hadrian smiled.

"Now Mr. Malfoy you said you father thinks muggleborns to be filth so I ask you this, can your father fly without the aid of a broom?" Abraxas slowly shook his head. "Purebloods can nay of your parents fly without the aid of brooms?" Many replied with the a negative causing Hadrian to grin as he waved his wand. 

Instantly, newspapers appeared on the hands of the students and as they read them their jaws dropped.

' **Muggleborn Witch Nadia Mbau Of Nigeria Flies**.'

Their eyes skimmed the pages, the sound of shifting paper filling the room as every one of the first years devoured every last bit of the information given to them. "Purebloods." All the children looked at Hadrian. 

"Can any of your parents control the weather?" Many shook their heads. A wave of Hadrian's wand changed the newspapers into those of a different date and headline.

' **Muggleborn Wizard Shizumi Nakamura Creates Tornado**.'

Many were beyond stumped as they read the title, even more so as they continued to read the newspaper. 

"Mr. Malfoy might I show you something interesting." Frown in place Abraxas looked up before nodding. A grin formed on Hadrian's features as he waved his wand. Immediately a tapestry appeared in the room. A tapestry filled with the Malfoy family tree. 

The blond could see many of his family members on there, his cousin Virimus, his mother and father, his grandparents and next to each of them for some reason were either the word witch or wizard, depending on gender. 

What was the need to label what they were for?

Abraxas soon got his answer as the tapestry kept going further and further up, the page changing until.

Riodhin Malfoy- Wizard. 

Cirinus Malfoy- Muggle.

Aria Malfoy- Muggle.

"Riodhin Malfoy the first ever wizard in your family. His parents Cirinus and Aria were muggles as you can see so he was a muggleborn." Abraxas felt faint. 

The tapestry changed and this time it was the Black Family Tree.

"Canis Black a wizard, his mother Lyra and his father Scorpius were muggles. Making him a muggleborn." Alphard Black, the boy who stood besides Abraxas stood with his jaw slack.

"There is a reason why Muggleborns are called the first of their generation. They are the ones that start magical lines. In centuries to come the descendants of each and every single muggleborn in this room will be considered purebloods. Wizards and Witches did not just sprout out of nowhere. They were all muggles who were gifted with extraordinary feats for their services to the earth. To mother nature." 

Hadrian waved his wand and immediately the tapestry faded. "Now Mr. Malfoy, what are your views on muggleborns." The blond snuck a glance at the smirking muggleborn he'd walked away from. "They're...Witches and wizards just like us." 

Hadrian grinned. "Precisely. Believing that you are more powerful than others because of your family is completely and utterly foolish. This belief is detrimental to your development and will make you become completely lax and undedicated in improving your magical abilities. You will see no use for school since you'll believe that being from a certain family automatically makes you powerful. This will then make those who put hard work and dedication in their magical studies so much better than you. You will become weaker than them and they can easily overpower you when the time comes. I hope you have all learned something today." 

Many nodded grimly, a lot already planning to send letters to their families. 

**╰☆☆ ✡ ☆☆╮**

𝟏𝟗𝟒𝟎. **  
**

It was no secret what so ever that Thomas Hades Peverell more than looked up to his father. The man was to put it lightly amazing. A brilliant intelligent wizard with boundless power thrumming through his veins. He always had a way of making others see his point of view, he always had a way of making many revere and respect him.

The boy was beyond glad to have been placed in his father's old house and he was more than glad to have his father as his Head. 

Hadrian Peverell would help him reach greatness and Tom simply could not wait.

" _I will help you all become your better selves. I will help you all become superior._ " 

The first step of this was to wake up incredibly early in the mornings to run. Many wondered what the need for all that was and so Hadrian had sat them down and explained the need for exercise. Healthy bodies made healthy minds. Healthy individuals had incredibly healthy cores that grew the more their stamina and strength did.

And Although the first years hated the early morning runs that left them beyond exhausted during lessons, they couldn't help but admit filling stronger and finding it much much easier to cast spells the more they did it.

Soon enough the exercise had become a routine and all had grown used to it, all had ceased being tired from their runs and instead found them rejuvenating. The adrenalin was always sure to give them an immense buzz of energy that made them feel like they could do anything. 

The added muscles were a nice addition as well.

" _Slytherins are resilient and resourceful. They are quick thinkers and they always know how to escape from any situation no matter how bad each one may look. There will be moments when you wand will be taken from you. Many wizard will be defenseless when that happens to them but to you...I want you all to still be empowered despite the lack of your weapon._ "

Martial arts, a muggle activity that many at first were not quite willing to partake in was Hadrian's answer to their wands being snatched from them. Chokeholds and the like were very common and after the upper years had proved that the way of the muggles would give them the upper hand, many first years readily agreed to take part.

Many were a bit unnerved.

Unnerved by the possibility of muggles gaining the upper hand on them despite the magic they possessed. They didn't know how to feel, but eventually settled on a tad of wariness with a bit of respect for the muggle population.

Wandless magic and silent casting were what many were most excited about learning. That coupled with the martial arts would make them forces to be reckoned with.

" _Slytherins value their secrets, with mind magics existing in the world, your secrets are all in danger._ "

Occlumency to guard their minds and Legilimency to peer into the minds of others. Wonderful tools they gained in their third year.

"The world views rituals as dark because blood is always a component in them. Never be so foolish as to believe that."

Rituals to fly. A trait that would be passed to their descendants.

And Rituals to talk to snakes. One Tom did not need but one his house mates surely did. The ritual would also ensure that he descendants of all those that practiced it will gain the ability.

Hadrian to the Slytherins was a god and they deeply respected the man that gave them so much power.

**╰☆☆ ✡ ☆☆╮  
**

𝟏𝟗𝟒𝟔. **  
**

"Brainwashed your snakes did you?" Albus Dumbledore questioned with a smirk as he turned to his lover. His beautiful emerald eyed lover. The man who had dragged him from the darkest pits...as overdramatic as it sounds...of despair and showed him happiness true unfiltered happiness. The man who'd helped him wash away his guilt. 

The man who'd shown him unconditional love and mended his broken withered heart.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Albus took a moment to place his lips on bare pale skin before allowing his eyes to meet the beautiful green of the man. "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. Those Slytherins all act like miniature yous. Each and every single one of them. They're great in Quidditch, they get high grades. They're overtly kind, polite and well mannered. Always well dressed and the epitome of class."

"You flatter me." Hadrian Peverell drawled, a smirk on his lips.

"You've turned all those poor children into yourself."

"And what's so wrong with that. I'm quite amazing." Albus rolls his eyes. "You've caused quite a stir you know. Ever since you with your bright eyes waltzed into Hogwarts, causing rousing whispers and awed stares from all around you...The first Peverell to surface in years. Amazing and well respected. One day...One day in Slytherin and they'd all had an instantaneous flip in personality. They followed you. Each and every single one of them even the seventh years respected you. A first year. An eleven year old child. You took control of that house and..."

"Change it and it's members for the better and I have continued to do so for years to come. My teaching position allowed me to do more of that."

"The pureblood circles were in shambles." Dumbledore chuckles. "Many were beyond aghast at the various things you revealed. Dangers Of Inbreeding. Origins Of Magic."

"It would be quite a shock to know having sex with your cousin is eating away at the magic of the next generation and making squibs a thing wouldn't it." Hadrian mutters with a nod. "And it would be a greater shock to know you are descended from the very people you look down upon." 

"You did the impossible. You changed the views of those prejudiced assholes. And you've influenced their children in such a way that there will be tolerance and acceptance in this world, your teaching will spread to pureblood descendants. Puritans have withered away and faded. Everything is just..."

"Amazing? You're welcome." Albus chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Ever since you've taught." The man stares pointedly at Hadrian. "Parseltongue has been an ability that began to grow in Britain. Why is that? When to my knowledge only two families could speak it" Harry's eyes twinkle in the infuriating way that Albus hated but also seemed to love.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Malfoys, Blacks, Lestranges, Mulcibers, Averys, Crabbes, Goyles and so many more are suddenly able to speak to snakes, so many of them are even purchasing pet snakes so they could chat with them. How is that possible Hadrian when only the Gaunts and Peverells could-"

A kiss to his lips stopped Albus mid rant. 

"No need to worry your pretty little head about it all is well." Albus huffed.

"What it will it take." The wizard's blue eyes heated as he stared at his lover. "me to do to make you allow Gryffindor to win the house cup just this once?"

"Nothing." Hadrian chuckled. "I have no intention of letting you lions take what is rightfully ours. If you want it work hard for it." Albus glared at the man who chuckled.

**╰☆☆ ✡ ☆☆╮**

𝟏𝟗𝟓𝟎.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Peverell. I quite like the sound of it If I'm being honest." Hadrian raised a brow as he glanced at the man staring intently at the ring on his finger. "Why not Dumbledore-Peverell?" Albus shrugged. "I've been out of sorts with my brother for a while. Our bond has withered and decayed long ago. He doesn't consider me family. For good reason really I deserve it for all I've done." Albus fiddles with his ring.

"I- I don't really feel good? comfortable? right? I don't know It just doesn't feel nice to use that last name." Hadrian frowned. "But it's your last name it's your link to your family."

"You're my family. Tom, my lovely son. A Minister!" Joy and pride flitted into Albus' voice. "The Minister For Magic at that, youngest to ever be chosen. He's my family."

"But so is Aberforth."

"I know." Albus replies. "I know, and he'll always be just that, by blood, by soul but not by name. I want this."

"But-"

"Harry I want this." Hadrian sighed before nodding. "If you insist." 

The wizard grinned. "I do." 

**╰☆☆ ✡ ☆☆╮**

𝟏𝟗𝟕𝟏.

"Hadrian Thanatos Peverell born October 31st 1881. Brilliant and revered assistant Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts and acts as Slytherin's Head Of House the man has made quite the name for himself. He is incredibly famous for many achievements like his abolishment of the terms pureblood, halfblood and muggleborn, and ushering an age where witches and wizards are referred to as just that and nothing more. He is also notable for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald in 1945 aided by his husband Albus Percival Wulfric Peverell nee Dumbledore.

The man created the cure for Lycanthropy and a special purple stone that keeps him and his husband looking young and makes them virtually immortal. He is an Occamy Animagi, is well versed in wandless magic, silent casting and flight unaided by a broom. He is a parselmouth and is noted to having taught the art to many pureblood families that did not have it before. 

Hadrian Peverell is truly a powerful wizard and many are incredibly in awe of him and his prowess." Glancing up from the small card in her hand Lily Evans frowned. "I'm surprised all that fit in this small thing."

"Magic." A boy beside her said with a chuckle causing the girl to roll her eyes.

**╰☆☆ ✡ ☆☆╮**

"Sirius Black!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry was at first honestly worried that the young boy who was scampering over to table of snakes would not exist. After all the books he published on the dangers of inbreeding had made many pureblood families immediately stop the practice.

Walburga and Orion though were deeply in love and despite the dangers they decided to risk everything and get married. 

Harry was secretly thankful of that. He did not want to prevent the birth of his godfather after all. 

Sirius Orion Black looked happy, irreversibly happy and loved and cared for. Walburga had obviously took to hear one of Slytherin's values...Family. And done all she could to shower her child with love and affection. 

There was no prejudice what so ever surrounding Slytherin and instead it was the house everyone wanted to go to. 

Powerful witches and wizards popped up from Slytherin after all and everyone wanted what the house had to offer. 

It had been 44 years and not once did Slytherin lose the house cup or the quidditch cup. It had been 44 years and the reputation of the house only grew. Many sung praises about and anyone from the house of Salazar grew to become a powerful leader, well respected and adored by many.

"Severus Snape!"

"Slytherin!"

Witches and Wizards from muggle parents grew in number as well in the house. Often times outnumbering those born from magical parents. The sight was beyond delightful to Harry who had once thought it would never happen.

The House Of Snakes was no longer drowning in hate and prejudice. And he was beyond pleased at having been the one to do such a thing.

"Wow that's Hadrian Peverell right? He doesn't look a day over thirty."

"Yeah but he's 90." 

"So he really is immortal...That's so cool."

"Yeah look even his husband looks incredibly young."

Glancing at his lover, Harry grinned. A few more children were left then he could disappear from the hall and wait for the new arrivals in his Animagus form. Something he quite enjoyed doing each and every single year. 

No matter how many times he did it, the awe, shock and excitement on the children's faces never got old.

This new life, this new chance. Was something he would never give up. For the first time the green eyed man was happy. Completely and utterly happy.

He just knew that the happiness would last forever, it would never be taken away from him, ever. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts children...Let the feast begin!"


End file.
